Birthday Bonding time With My Boy
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: It's Murdoc's birthday and Murdoc decides to Take his 10 year old son Alphonce out for the Day. Especially since he hasn't spent much time with his boy. Feature's my OC Alphonce Damien Thorn Niccals.


**Hey everyone Here's another oneshot. This one's for you Murdoc. Happy 51st birthday ya bastard! This story Features My O.C. Alphonce AKA Murdoc's son! Enjoy! In this story Alphonce will be 10 years old!**

Ten year old Alphonce woke up and excitedly slipped on his shirt and pants. It had been a month since Him and his father and the band moved into the spirit house. And today was a special day. It was both him and his Father's birthday.

Alphonce had been looking forward to this because His father Murdoc had promised to take him out for the day. It was a rare occurrence for Alphonce to be able to spend time with his father. Because Murdoc was so busy with the band, making music and music videos, and by the time he was done, he was too tired to anything with his son.

Alphonce brushed his teeth and washed his face and rushed to his father's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and saw Murdoc laying on the bed shirtless with an empty bottle of beer in one hand and a stubbed out cigarette in the other. Alphonce giggled seeing his father's tongue lolling out of his mouth.

The small boy walked over to his sleeping father and poked him a couple time's.

"Dad..." He whispered. "Wake up we gotta go."

Murdoc did not respond.

Alphonce shook his father a couple time's but the green bassist still did not stir from his sleep. The bassist's son had enough and decided to try another idea.

Alphonce smirked and leaped high into the air.

"Hey Moron wake up!" Alphonce landed feet first on his father's abdomen.

Murdoc woke up gasping and screaming.

"AUGH! No Dad I swear I didn't-" Murdoc stopped in mid sentence and saw his son Alphonce sitting on his abdomen glaring at him.

"You Promised!" Alphonce pouted a little and folded his arm's.

"Okay, okay buddy." Murdoc sat Alphonce on the floor. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Yeah!" Alphonce cheered.

Murdoc chuckled petted the boy's raven black hair. "You're getting more and more like you're old man every day."

The bassist slipped on his Black and Blue striped shirt and Followed his hyper 10 year old son downstairs.

Meanwhile 2D and the other band member's were in the kitchen having breakfast.

2D was having a cup of peppermint tea.

Noodle a couple of sweet dumpling's.

And Russel bacon and egg's and toast.

"Morning Uncle Russel, Morning Auntie Noodle, and Good morning Uncle 2D!" Alphonce happily chirped.

"Good morning Alphonce." 2D smiled his toothy grin.

"Morning little man." Russel responded with his deep voice.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Alphonce." Noodle greeted Alphonce.

Murdoc grabbed the car key's.

"Listen, I'm taking Alphonce out for the day we'll be back at 6:00 P.M." Murdoc also grabbed his pack of cigarettes. "A little father son bonding time, all that jazz."

Alphonce pulled on his father's arm. "Come on dad let's go!"

Murdoc was pulled out the door. He was surprised at the boy's strength.

Later in the car.

While Murdoc was driving he noticed his son in the passenger's seat jamming to the music of the Band's newest album. The bassist chuckled seeing his son jamming and dancing to the music. He turned the music up more and Alphonce laughed. Soon They both started singing together.

[Alphonce:]

 _When the passing looks to die for_

 _Take it in your heart now, love her_

 _When the case is out_

 _And you're tired and sodden_

 _Take it in your heart_

 _Take it in your heart_

[Murdoc:]

 _Back to when it was cool_

 _'Cause there's no substitute_

 _Who even knows the truth?_

 _The truth, the truth_

[Alphonce and Murdoc:]

 _Take it in your heart now, love her_

 _Take it in your heart, heart, heart, heart_

 _Take it in your heart_

 _Take it in your heart, heart, heart, heart_

 _Where it all goes down_

[Alphonce:]

 _Outside cold, it ghost in now, it jet lag_

 _I took it to the right man_

 _Took it all back_

 _When the courts were closing_

 _It was Bobby gracing_

 _I know that_

 _I put it to the right man_

 _He put it back_

[Murdoc:]

 _Caught in your eyes_

 _Stacks of lights_

 _Come streaming back_

 _Make it for the best times_

 _Growing pains, good times_

 _Good times, good times_

 _Good times, good times_

 _Good times, good times_

[Alphonce:]

 _Take it in your heart now, love her_

 _Take it in your heart, heart, heart, heart_

 _Take it in your heart_

 _Take it in your heart_

 _Where it all goes down_

[Alphonce and Murdoc:]

 _Andromeda_

 _Andromeda, Andromeda_

 _Take it in your heart now, love her_

 _Andromeda, Andromeda_

 _Andromeda, Andromeda_

 _Take it in your heart_

 _Take it in your heart_

 _Where it all goes down_

Soon they arrived at the Carnival and Murdoc was soon getting dragged by his son. "Come on dad I want to see everything!" Alphonce laughed happily.

Murdoc couldn't help but smile.

They spent the whole day together laughing and playing.

Soon Murdoc drove them to the city and Murdoc saw a marching band. They both got out of the car and Murdoc set Alphonce on his shoulder's.

Alphonce laughed and clapped his hand's.

"Having fun son?" Murdoc smiled asking Alphonce.

"Yeah! This is the most fun I've had with you in a while Dad!" Alphonce laughed.

"Son, Listen, I know I haven't been the best father, and I know that I've been busy what with the band and all, but I want you to know that I Care about you. And I'll make more time for us." Murdoc smiled.

"Really you will Dad?" Alphonce's mismatched eye's widened with excitement.

He climbed down from his father's shoulder's.

"Of course. Happy Birthday son." Murdoc hugged his son close.

"Happy birthday to you too Dad." Alphonce held close to his father.

Later Murdoc came home carrying a sleeping Alphonce. The other band member's came and saw them.

"There you are!" Russel boomed. "Man, where have you been? You said you'd be back by six!"

Murdoc shushed him and pointed to the sleeping Alphonce in his arm's. "He was having so much fun I didn't want to ruin it for him." Murdoc answered quietly.

The bassist took his sleeping son upstairs and got him dressed in his pajamas and tucked him in. Alphonce held close the the stuffed animal he had won at the carnival.

Alphonce smiled in his sleep.

Murdoc ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight son."

The bassist turned out the light's and looked back at the sleeping Alphonce.

"I love you."

 **Here you are folks! I'm surprised I was able to think this up at the last minute! Also again happy Birthday Murdoc you bastard! Anyway leave your reviews and tell me what you think See ya! ;)**

 **-Gorillazfan-102**


End file.
